


born for love and revolution

by imposterhuman



Series: cosmic loneliness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Steve Rogers, Demon Tony Stark, French Revolution, M/M, Pining Steve, Steve is a little shit, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony has a heart, and its occupied, steve has one braincell, thinking about tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Steve had a lot of regrets, mostly from poorly thought-out plans to get a certain demon’s attention. Going to France, mid-revolution, dressed like an aristocrat was one of them- not that he’d ever admit it.





	born for love and revolution

**Author's Note:**

> title from an osamu dazai quote: “this I want to believe implicitly: Man was born for love and revolution.” 
> 
> more good omens au!! this time with pining steve. some of the dialogue is right from the show script
> 
> enjoy :)

Steve had a lot of regrets, mostly from poorly thought-out plans to get a certain demon’s attention. Going to France, mid-revolution, dressed like an aristocrat was one of them- not that he’d ever admit it.

“You’re making a real mistake, discorporating me,” he tried, sounding as disapproving as he could manage through the general annoyance at the fact that he'd have to explain his discorporation to Fury and the other archangels. 

The executioner just laughed in his face. “You’re lucky!” the man said. “You will be the 999th aristo to die by my hand!”

Steve didn’t feel lucky. “Animals!” he hissed, preparing to snap his fingers, reprimand be damned.

“No, Angel,” a familiar voice drawled. “Animals don’t kill each other with clever machines. Only humans do that.” Tony was lounging against the dank stone walls, in a black suit with his trademark sunglasses in place. 

“Tony!” Steve turned from where he had been struggling with the executioner, who was now frozen in time. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that,” Tony shook his head, standing in one fluid motion. Steve’s eyes definitely did not catch on the grace with which the demon moved, not at all. “What the Heaven are you doing locked up in the Bastille? I thought you were starting a bookshop.”

“I was,” Steve said, smiling a bit. Tony  _ remembered _ . “But I got… uh… peckish.”

“Peckish,” Tony deadpanned, unimpressed. Steve wished he would take off his sunglasses so Steve could read him. “You got  _ peckish _ .”

“If you must know,” Steve sniffed haughtily. “It was the crepes. You can’t get decent ones anywhere except Paris.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Let me get this straight,” he sighed. “You just, what, nipped over to France in the middle of the goddamn revolution, all because you wanted a crepe?”

_ I wanted you,  _ Steve didn’t say. “Yes?” 

“And why the Heaven are you dressed like an aristocrat?” the demon gave him a critical onceover. “You know they’re  _ beheading  _ the aristocrats, right, Angel?”

“I have  _ standards! _ ” Steve huffed, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew he looked good, and he knew Tony had noticed, if the flick of his forked tongue across his lips was any indication. “I’d heard they were getting a bit carried away here, but-”

“Yeah, no,” Tony shut him down, a rare flare of anger breaking his cool facade. Despite his demonic nature, Steve had noticed that Tony really  _ did  _ care for humanity, more than was advisable. “This is not  _ getting carried away _ . This, Angel, is cutting lots of people’s heads off- very efficiently, might I add- with a giant head-cutting machine. God, why are you even still here? Just perform another miracle and go home, Steve.”

“I… can’t,” Steve admitted. It really hadn’t been a well thought-out plan. “I got a strongly worded note from Fury. Too many frivolous miracles, apparently.”  _ Too many attempts to see you. _

A ghost of a smile flicked over Tony’s face. “Well,” he teased. “You’re lucky I was in the area, then.”

“I suppose I am,” Steve smiled back. He thought for a moment, confusion creasing his face. “Wait, why  _ are  _ you here?”

Tony rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Head office sent me a commendation,” he said finally, almost venomously. “For my  _ fabulous work  _ here.”

Steve’s stomach dropped. “Was this you?” he whispered. “Your influence?”

“No!” Tony shook his head. He slid his sunglasses off of his nose in one motion. Steve could see the sincerity, fear, and heartbreaking resignation in his eyes. “This was all the humans. I had nothing to do with it, Angel.”

“Oh,” Steve said, inordinately relieved. He knew, logically, that Tony was a demon. Tony tempted humans, if not to destruction, then at least on the path to it. But it was one thing to know and one thing to see, and Steve was secretly glad that he didn’t have to see it right then. “Well. I suppose I should say thank you for the rescue.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. It was a very human thing, to want to kiss him, but Steve couldn’t help it. “Don’t thank me,” he said. “And don’t call it a rescue. I’m just… protecting an investment.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a rescue,” Steve said, eyes twinkling as Tony snapped his fingers and vanished the handcuffs. 

“Head office wouldn’t be happy if they got word I was rescuing an angel,” Tony said sternly. “And unlike your lot, they aren’t satisfied with mean notes.”

Stee recognized the warning for what it was. “I’m still grateful,” he said. “Let me treat you to lunch.”

“Dressed like that?” Tony raised an eyebrow and drew a line across his neck. 

Steve turned back to the executioner, still frozen, and snapped his fingers. “It’s hardly a miracle, really,” he said, smoothing down his new clothes. 

“You’re devious!” Tony laughed out loud in surprised amusement. “What’s for lunch, Angel?”

Steve held out an arm for Tony, which the demon took immediately. “What would you say to some crepes?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
